


You are standing there

by FreakingOutGirl



Series: A Pro Life For Me [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Neil's fifth year, Pro exy player Andrew, Professional Exy (All For The Game), Romance, Still student Neil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingOutGirl/pseuds/FreakingOutGirl
Summary: Andrew left to play in a professional team, while Neil stayed behind. The last of the original foxes is now alone in a place he likes to call home, but that feels colder than he remembered with the absence of his family, but most importantly, of the man he will love for the rest of his life.OrNeil and Andrew learn to navigate a life apart, while their hearts and minds are still together.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: A Pro Life For Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903795
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Neil was looking down at the keys currently resting on his right hand.

“Are you sure you want to leave the Maserati with me?” Neil asked, finally looking up at the blonde surrounded by bags.

“You will need it more than me. With what those bastards are paying me to defend some shitty goals I can get a fucking car in no time.” Andrew replied, looking even smaller in the middle of all the luggage he had around him.

Neil sighed and stared at Andrew, without moving to close the distance between them.

Aaron had left a week ago with Katelyn for Med School, Nicky had left yesterday with tears in his eyes and yelling at Neil to come visit next month and now Andrew was going today, in just a couple of hours, crossing the country to play for his new Pro team. Neil was at a loss of what to say or do.

Andrew closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them there was a change in their light that made Neil’s heart squeeze.

“Promise me you won’t kill anyone during this year.” Andrew requested, his tone softer than it usually was when asking a ridiculous thing from Neil.

“I promise I won’t kill anyone this month.” Neil replied with a cheeky smile and Andrew scoffed.

“Try again.”

“I promise to call you if I need help to hide a body?” Neil tried and Andrew rolled his eyes at his poor attempt at humor.

“Just promise you won’t do something stupid to jeopardize your life.” Andrew said and Neil opened his mouth to retort with a cheeky answer, but seeing Andrew’s serious expression, and feeling the pressure of the car key inside his hand, Neil felt like a balloon being deflated. It was too tiring trying to keep the pretense that everything was alright.

“I promise to call you before I do something stupid, so you can tell me not to do it.” Neil said, his voice small and his eyes downcast. He heard Andrew move furiously around the bags and in a second he was grabbing Neil’s jaw and making him look up.

“You have Robin with you, you have Wymack, Abby and Bee, and you have a phone to call me at any time of the day or night. Use them! All of them if you need it!” Andrew looked at Neil’s face, the way he angled his head, how his lips opened up softly and how his eyes moved over Andrew’s face requesting without words.

Andrew closed the distance between their mouths and kissed Neil with all the fury that he felt for going away. This was what Neil wanted, what Andrew wanted too, even if he would never admit it, having a life together in the future, playing together, sharing a home, and Andrew would make his best to be the fucking best goalkeeper if it helped him be close to Neil for the rest of their lives. If he liked to see others players’ disappointed faces every time he denied them a goal it was only an extra.

When Andrew stepped away from Neil, both of them moved in synchrony, each grabbing two bags and walking towards the door. If Andrew left two woodies and his favorite blanket on Neil’s drawers no one mentioned it. Just like no one mentioned how in one of Andrew’s bags there was Neil’s favorite and incredibly ratty Foxes shirt and his favorite shampoo.

When Neil saw Andrew step beyond the airport gate, he felt bereft and lost of everything that made him him for the first time since his mother died. Neil wasn’t sure how long he spent in that airport, but only when his phone rang and Robin’s name appeared on its screen did he look away from the gate. He could still feel Andrew’s fingers on his hand, but with each passing minute the sensation was fading more and more. Neil feared when it would disappear for good.

When Neil arrived at Fox Tower, Robin was waiting for him with Andrew’s cigarettes and a phone call from Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, how is your team?” Neil asked, listening to every breath of Andrew on the other side of the call.

“Loud, obnoxious… homophobes…” Andrew replied and Neil felt the air being punched from his lungs.

“Did they say something to you?” Neil was trying to control his temper, but by the end of his question he was gritting his teeth, just waiting for a fight to start.

“They don’t know about me, but they made some fucking comments about another team’s player.” Andrew’s tone was calm, but Neil could feel the edginess brewing under his words.

“Do you want me to kill anyone? It’s been more than one month.” Neil suggested and Andrew released a breath that indicated he thought Neil’s words amusing.

“Clearly you are holding on more than I thought. I imagined Jack on a grave by now.” Andrew replied and Neil heard the sound of his bed creak when he moved.

“Murder leads to prison and in prison I can’t play professional Exy with you, so call it a compromise.” Neil explained and he could see in his mind Andrew’s scoff at his words.

“Junkie.”

Neil chuckled softly and then sighed.

“Two weeks.” Neil whispered and Andrew sighed. “Are you sure you want to drive here?”

“Yes, I’m too tired of planes. It’s like this fucking team can’t get their own bus…” Andrew growled and Neil smiled.

“I can go to you.” Neil suggested and he could almost see Andrew’s cogs moving in his head.

“And leave your precious foxes?”

“Maybe I need some away time.”

“Is Neil Josten really saying he needs some away time from _Exy?_ ” Andrew asked, fake shocked voice permeating through the phone.

Neil bit his lower lip, unsure if he should say the truth. Deciding that his lying days were over, at least for Andrew, Neil sighed.

“I don’t want to be distracted.”

Andrew’s silence told Neil the other man wanted him to explain.

“If I stay here I will be distracted from you, they will know where to find me to resolve any kind of stupid quarrels and they won’t leave us alone… I want to be with only you for Christmas break.” Neil clarified, and Andrew moved on the other side, steps echoing in his apartment.

“I’m going to send you a ticket.” Andrew said before disconnecting the call and leaving Neil with his mouth wide open staring at his phone.

Not ten minutes later Neil’s computer pinged with an incoming email. A plane ticket was waiting for him.


End file.
